The MakeUp Dinner
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: This is Jo and Zane's make up dinner that we never saw in "From Fear to Eternity" It's sweet and is funny! Please R&R, note its better than it sounds. *note* I know the title sucks I couldn't think of anything else...


Eureka was safe. All thanks to well everyone. But the most important thing right now to Jo was going to Café Diem for her make up dinner with Zane. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other all day, which they had. But all day they had been arguing and now they had a chance, to actually talk.

As usual everyone was there at the Café, Carter was outside talking to Allison, and Zoe was with her boyfriend Lucas. But Jo went inside in search of her boyfriend.

And she saw him, waiting for her, at one of the upper tables.

"Hey." She said a little more shyly then she meant to.

"Hey." He said. It was a little awkward; neither of them really knew what to say. "You want to…" Zane asked gesturing to the seat that Jo was standing next to.

"Yeah." She said, despite the awkwardness she was still smiling the whole time.

Zane sat across from her.

"Today was quite a day huh?" Jo said finally breaking the silence, and hopefully starting an actual conversation.

"Yeah it was, man I was worried there that we would all end up like those three men."

"Me too. You know Thorne wasn't that bad."

"No she did save Zoe after all."

"Hey you two." Zoe said smiling as she walked to their table wearing an apron. She was back to working again.

"Hi Zoe." They both said.

"I see you two worked out everything!" She said smiling. "I knew you too would get back together, judging but the way you reacted when Hendrix broke the instatanium Jo blushed as she remembered what she said, especially all of this coming from a 17 year old.

"Thanks Zoe." She said, giving her the hint that they wanted to be alone.

"Right, well just tell me if you need anything." Zoe said with a wink then left.

Jo watched as Zoe left then turned to Zane. "You know what I said earlier? I didn't really mind being stuck with you."

"Thanks, and I didn't mean the part about your mouth…"

"Yeah." Jo said smiling, which made Zane smiled.

Zoe watched them as she waited for customers. She knew that they are perfect for each other, no matter what happens.

"I was just mad about what had happened and I was in defense mode." Jo explained.

"Yeah I was mad at myself too, for how I reacted, basically kicking myself for how stupid I was." He said. "And I agree it wasn't bad being stuck together." And with that he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"It was good that we got unstuck though. I mean it would have been awkward living like that for the rest of your life."

"Well at least you weren't stuck to Carter." Jo laughed at this. He was right. Carter would have driven her crazy if she had been stuck to him.

"It was a good thing, because otherwise I don't think we would be here right now." She pointed out, and then kissed him.

"Good thing, Carter was stupid enough." Zane said laughing. Making Jo smile once again.

"I'm glad that Allison gave you a chance." Jo said thinking back to when Zane had first come and was flirting with her, Jo smiled at the memory. "You were such a flirt."

"And I'm not still?" He asked, smiling.

"You still are, but I remember I couldn't really stand you."

"But I still tried."

"And look where we are now." Jo said smiling. "Good thing I fell for it."

"You know you are really amazing Josefina Lupo." Jo ignored the fact that he used her whole name. "And I don't think I have ever cared this much about someone. I remember how insanely jealous I was when you kissed Carter, and when you hugged Fargo." Zane said remembering the kiss mostly. Of course it wasn't her fault; it was the ancient spores fault.

"I remember that. But we made up."

"Yeah, man I'm glad that you weren't all of the sudden attracted to carter I felt like I wasted my time."

"And you didn't because we are here now."

"Yes we are." Jo said smiling once again. Zane leaned across the table again and kissed her. But broke the kiss after a moment. "What's wrong?" But Zane didn't respond. Instead he got up from his seat and walked over to Jo. He held out his hand for her, and without a doubt she took it and he brought her into a very passionate kiss. This time they were able to wrap there arms around each other.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Unwillingly they both stopped the kiss and looked to see who it was that interrupted them; if it was Fargo Zane would kick his ass. But it was Zoe.

"Guys this public place." She pointed out.

"Yeah and other people do it too." Jo pointed out.

"Fine, whatever but pleases order something or you are going to have to leave." She said.

Jo and Zane returned to their seats, but Zane moved his chair next to Jo, so they wouldn't have to lean across the table anymore.

"My usual." Zane said.

"Same." Jo said. "But my usual not his."

"Got it, I'll be back with those soon."

"So where were we?" Zane asked using his mischievous grin.

"I think right about here." Jo said returning the smile and kissed him.

"That's right, now I remember."

"Zane I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day and today. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that." Jo apologized.

"Don't worry about; I think I was just so shocked that someone actually wanted me to be committed to them."

"Lets just forget that this whole thing every happened." Jo suggested.

"Well not the whole thing…" Zane trailed off and kissed her once again, wrapping an arm around her.

"Okay let's not forget the good things." Jo agreed.

**Okay so this one was really fun to write!!! I wanted someone to interrupt them so I came up with Zoe but I don't really like that part that much. What do you think? I love reviews they will keep me writing more one-shots!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
